


Finding Emrys

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Bandits & Outlaws, Canon Era, Elemental Magic, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Honestly Arthur's a dick, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Magic, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), but he doesn't realise it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Arthur's got a mission, Merlin's got a plan, and Morgana is tempted to bang their heads together really hard.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 591
Collections: Emrys is a mess





	Finding Emrys

‘I am going to find Emrys.’ Arthur stated, looking first to Morgana, then to the others at the Round Table. Merlin focused on the wall, not on anybody in the room, afraid that they would be able to read the expression on his face.

‘The Druids say they are the most powerful sorcerer,’

_Warlock, get it right Prat._

‘To live, so they should be able to help you control your gift.’ Arthur smiled to his sister, who looked back at him with a shocked expression.

‘Brother, I…’

‘No need to thank me, Morgana.’ Her eyes narrowed, before she looked to Merlin, who decided it was a good time to blend into the wall behind him.

**

‘I can’t tell him.’ Merlin cried, while the King’s sister glared at him.

‘Why not?’

‘He expects Emrys to be this all-powerful sorcerer!’ Morgana sighed, she knew better than to get involved in this argument. Arthur might be blind to Merlin’s true powers, but this was a new level of stupidity. How could he not see that his secret protector, the one that stayed by his side, was Merlin? The Druids had almost spelled it out, yet Arthur could only see the clumsy idiot that was currently pouting in a ridiculous fashion.

‘You are.’ She pointed out, knowing that his confidence would need a boost. Sure enough, his cheeks flushed under the compliment, before he shook his head.

‘I’m going to do something.’ Oh no. She could tell where this was going, in the direction of “a plan”. Although that didn’t sound like a bad idea, it most definitely was. Somehow, it would end very badly, and she could already see it.

‘Like?’

‘Something powerful. Maybe I could walk on water?’ Morgana decided that she was thoroughly onboard with this plan, mostly for the joy of watching him repeatedly fall into a lake.

‘We should get started.’

**

‘Whoever Emrys is, they’re hiding pretty well.’ Arthur grumbled, draining his wine and gesturing for Merlin to fill it up. He did, then returned to the King’s side, looking to the Knights of the Round Table. Lancelot knew, that was a definite. Gwaine probably knew, if his winks in Merlin’s direction were a sign to go by. Then again, he might just be flirting.

‘Sire, might I suggest that they probably live inside the Castle? If they are trying to protect you…’ Sir Leon tried, before his gaze slid to Merlin.

The manservant swallowed, realised that maybe it was just Arthur that hadn't noticed.

‘Well, they’re either really brave,’ That was a nice thought, Merlin smiled happily, ‘Or a complete idiot.’

Merlin bit his tongue, stayed perfectly still as Arthur mused over this.

‘Do you think them cowardly?’ Arthur asked, randomly, and the table fell silent.

‘Cowardly, Sire?’ Elyan’s confused tone was mimicked by the faces of those around the table, including Morgana, who was seated at the end. Gwen had been unavailable for the dinner, considering her recent interests in assisting Gaius with his rounds.

‘To watch their people burn, and not do anything?’ Merlin’s hands tightened around the jug, felt the blood drain away from his face.

He’d done that. Watched sorcerers and Druids burn, when he could have saved them. And Arthur thought him a coward for it.

‘I did not save…’ Morgana began, but Arthur cut her off.

‘You spoke up against it. Whoever this person is, they seem as keen on Magic as Merlin is.’ Arthur didn’t notice his joke fell flat, laughed at his own words and then gestured for Merlin to fill the goblet up once more.

He stepped forward, tried to stop his hands from shaking as he filled the goblet.

‘If they are my protector, as strong as the rumours say, then why do my Knights die in attacks?’ Because Merlin was a coward, it was true. Even now, with Magic legalised, he hid behind the King and hoped not to be noticed.

‘Forgive me, I’m rambling. We should be toasting, to the legalisation of Magic.’ Merlin placed the goblet down, placed his hands behind his back and dug his nails into the palm of his hands, willing himself not to cry.

He was not strong enough to be Emrys, no matter what the prophecy said.

‘To Magic.’ Arthur proposed, and Merlin lowered his head.

‘To Magic.’ The others echoed, their words covering the sound of Merlin’s heart cracking.

**

‘Merlin…’

‘He’s RIGHT, Morgana! I’m nothing but a coward, hiding where I can’t be touched!’ He spun in the dirt, shouting the words into her face and then drawing back.

‘I’ve lost so many people because I cannot be Emrys.’ He tensed up, clenched his fists as he tried to contain the swirl of Magic within him. He was a fool, for ever thinking that Arthur would be pleased with his Magic.

Merlin just wasn’t good enough for the King of Camelot, plain and simple.

‘Arthur cares for you, Merlin.’ Her tone was gentle, patient, nothing like what he deserved. The Warlock sunk down to the ground, let his knees hit the mud and bowed his head in shame, trying to understand where he’d let it go so wrong.

‘He won’t care for Emrys.’ The Lady sighed, before she crouched down in front of him. Her hands took his, slowly uncurled his fingers to reveal the marks on his palms, the blood beading up where his nails had split skin.

‘Then let’s make Emrys powerful.’ Her eyes flashed golden, and he swallowed down his guilt to nod.

**

‘Looking good, Merls.’ Gwaine’s arm wrapped around his waist, tugging him toward the Knight, and Merlin laughed. They were on the training fields, Arthur was working out his frustrations on another day where he hadn't been able to identify Emrys.

‘Shouldn’t you be training?’ He questioned, but the Knight just rolled his eyes. A quick kiss was pressed to his cheek, Merlin stumbling in confusion, drawing the eyes of the other Knights. Luckily, Arthur was too preoccupied to notice what had just happened.

‘Don’t forget we care for you Merls. No matter what.’ Gwaine knew about his Magic, that was almost a definite. The manservant ducked away from the praise, before a hand was ruffling his hair.

Sir Leon smiled at him, full of honesty and affection, and Merlin couldn’t help but return it.

‘You’re one of us, after all.’ Leon reminded him gently, before following Gwaine towards the weapons.

Lancelot was the last to move to him, taking his hand before Merlin could stop him.

The crescent-shaped marks were healing, but not quick enough to hide them from Lancelot’s scrutiny.

‘Although Gwaine might have slightly more… ambitious motives, his words are the truth. We could not do this without you, Merlin.’

**

Freya watched as Merlin yet again toppled into the water, Morgana looking up from the book she was reading as the two of them observed his training. The Warlock rose himself out, returned to the shore, then uttered the words again.

He made it about five paces before the spell broke, sending him crashing into the Lake of Avalon.

‘He’s going to drive himself into the ground.’ Freya worried, Morgana scrutinising the Warlock as he repeated his actions. This time, he made it ten steps. Improvement from yesterday, he couldn’t even walk on the water.

‘He wants to impress Arthur. Eight years in his service, now’s the time he gets to show what he can do.’ The two women went back to watching for a while, before a soaked Merlin came stumbling towards them.

‘I give up. What else could I do? What screams Emrys?’ She wanted to point out that Emrys changed according to literally everyone that could be asked, but she didn’t dare. Instead, she looked to Freya for guidance.

‘Perhaps you could show him the four elements?’ Morgana had mastered fire, and was beginning to understand water. Air was stubborn, and the earth usually refused to budge at all.

‘Perfect! I could make all four rise!’ Merlin stripped his soaked shirt off, and the neckerchief, leaving them to dry on the bank before walking a small distance away. Morgana took a moment to admire the muscles in his back, the scars that lined his form. The Serket sting, from the fight with Morgause. The whip marks, on order of Uther.

She watched as a small orb of water hovered, while Merlin tried talking to the air.

It ended with him getting the water splashed into his face, and Morgana looked back to Freya.

‘He’ll need practice.’

**

‘I could do with someone that could control the weather.’ Arthur grumbled, stuck indoors while a storm raged. Morgana hated her brother, she honestly did, because although he had no idea what he was doing to Merlin, he kept making it worse.

The Warlock had perked up at the words, and she could practically see him considering a new plan on trying to control the weather. She knew he’d done it once, with Nimueh, but this was different.

‘Sire, perhaps some things should be left to nature.’ Leon knew. Morgana could see it in his eyes, the concern for the baby brother that Merlin had become to most of the Knights. All, except the one trying to bed him.

‘What good is the child of the Gods, if they can’t control the weather?’ He was joking, they all knew it. Arthur didn’t actually want somebody that powerful, not if he couldn’t trust them.

‘Sire, can I be excused?’ Morgana watched as Merlin left the room, then looked back to Arthur.

‘When I find Emrys, I should apologise. For harming his kind.’ Morgana could only hope Merlin lived that long, he seemed to have a death wish.

**

‘You’re doing what?’ Morgana looked… pale. But Merlin had began to tap into his power, it seemed to be getting stronger. A lot stronger, the more he called on it, the quicker it came to his bidding.

‘I’m going to make lightning solid.’ He stated firmly, watched as the woman in front of him eyed him up in disbelief.

Merlin was going to harness his power, and once Arthur had seen what he could do, he was going to right the wrongs in Albion. He’d bring Magic back, would restore balance to the Old Religion.

‘Merlin… the Goddess…’

‘Gifted me with power, and I intend to use it for good.’ He stated firmly, before looking to the sky. It was like controlling an element, over this one was slightly temperamental. They were far enough away from Camelot for Merlin to cloud the sky over, listening to the thunder rumble.

‘By the goddess.’ Morgana whispered, before Merlin demanded the lightning.

It struck quite far away, set fire to a tree, and it then began to rain.

‘I’ll practice.’

**

‘This is a good bonding experience.’ Gwaine provided, while Arthur scowled.

‘It’s raining, we’ve got ages to go before we reach the northern territories, and we still don’t know who Emrys is.’ Merlin piped up at the mention of his other name, looked to the King, then to the unknown landscape around. Arthur had suggested riding out, beyond their normal territory, which was why Morgana was with them.

‘We should camp here.’ It was a small outcrop of trees, along with a lake over the far side. Merlin began about the task of setting up the fire, watching as the rain dwindled to a stop.

‘Merls?’ Gwaine came wandering across, gestured for him to take a seat. Merlin did, keeping an eye on Arthur out of the corner of his eye. The King was leading the group around to the other side of the Lake, probably to give Merlin time to sort out dinner.

‘Yeah?’

‘Need a hand?’ Gwaine had been going to say something, he could tell. But the moment ended, and Merlin shook his head.

‘You should catch up with them.’ The Knight sighed, inclined his head and walked off, leaving Merlin to sort the fire out.

It was a while later when he got one of his feelings. A brief brush of worry, causing him to raise his head, looking for Arthur and the others. He could see them, over the far end of the Lake, so he needn’t worry.

Until he heard the horn sound, turned to see the King and his Knights drawing weapons, Morgana’s Magic bursting to life in the clearing.

Merlin didn’t think. He didn’t need to, the moment he saw the King in danger, he started to run.

Across the lake.

**

Morgana rose her Magic, ready to defend the group, before one of the men approaching swore.

‘Holy fuck.’ That halted Arthur mid-swing, the group looking to see what could have drawn such attention.

Merlin. The idiot Warlock had chosen now, of all times, to panic enough to control his Magic. He was running across the Lake, eyes golden and feet moving quicker than she ever could have anticipated.

‘The Sorcerer!’ The bandits forgot all about Arthur, so Morgana quickly used her Magic to shove them back. No offence, but with Merlin looking ready to burn anyone who stood in his way, she thought it best that they stay out of the way.

The moment Merlin’s feet hit land, the storm was summoned. She watched the clouds darken, heard thunder rumble overhead while Merlin’s hand slammed out, three men getting caught in the wind that picked up, threw them in the direction of the lake.

_Air._

The water was next, raising itself up without Merlin even needing to look, he was too busy focused on the storm. It engulfed a man that dared to raise a crossbow, swallowing him up and not letting him resurface.

_Water._

Vines crept out from around her feet, racing towards the men that were charging at Merlin. These weren’t bandits, there were far too many of them. A hundred or so, all focusing on the Warlock that threw his hand forward, the plants beginning to attack as he commanded it.

_Earth._

The fire was the final thing that rose, flicking to life and encircling a small group of archers, raising high enough to block their view. Smoke raced upward to the storm, the flames lighting up the clearing around.

_Fire._

Now, it was just Merlin against the men with swords and axes, the Warlock looking over his shoulder to her briefly.

His eyes were the brightest of golden, completely swallowed up by it. There wasn’t any white or black, just gold, and she’d never been more afraid in all of her life.

‘Are you going to help me?’ He questioned, but Morgana wanted to… no, she needed to see the last gift. She needed to see it, because she had never really believed Merlin was the son of the Goddess until now.

‘You don’t need it, Emrys.’ She assured him, and Merlin understood.

His head tipped to the sky, and the lightning raced down to his side.

She watched, partly in horror, partly in awe, as Merlin reached out for the thing that had been known to kill men.

Blue bolts of lightning jumped over his skin, but more importantly than that, the bolt that Merlin had summoned solidified into a sword-like shape. That was all the encouragement that the Warlock needed, before turning to those around him. Morgana watched the fear that crossed their faces, before they charged.

Merlin was awful with a sword. Any of the people in from Camelot could attest to that, but with a bolt of lightning, Merlin became a better swordsman that anybody she’d ever met. Graceful, elegant, and striking men down around him like they weren’t worth the attention he gave them.

When the last man had been struck down by the lightning bolt in Merlin’s hand, the Warlock turned back to the,

His eyes were a mixture of gold and electrifying blue, which faded as he released the grip on the bolt.

‘I did it!’ He cheered, a goofy smile appearing on his face as all signs of the terrifying Magic vanished. Merlin was too busy congratulating himself to notice Arthur’s slack jaw, so Morgana did the only thing she could think of.

She laughed. Laughed, because Merlin was cocking his head at Arthur and suddenly realising what he’d done, and the Knights were all there to witness it.

‘You?!’ Arthur screeched, and Merlin shrugged with the most adorable smile on his face.

‘Surprise?’

**Author's Note:**

> Bam.


End file.
